johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Johnny Cooper Series
The Johnny Cooper Series Seasons: '7 '''Episodes: '''155 '''Original Airdate: '''June 15, 2017-Present '''Developed by: 'Jonathan Halpert 'The Johnny Cooper Series '''is a 1 hour long live streams that is made on the Johnny Cooper 64 YouTube Channel. The Series is created and developed by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. The Pilot Episode first premiered on YouTube on June 15, 2017. On multiple behind-the-scenes streams, actors and actresses on the show say and seem that they are very close to the show's crew, as Bryan Schrute says, it's not common on filming projects. The Show Stars Jonathan Halpert as [[Johnny Cooper|'Johnny Cooper]], Bryan Schrute as [[Bryan Deep|'Bryan Keen Deep']], Joseph Gomez as [[Panda Jeans|'Panda Jeans']], Eduardo Alvarez as [[Eduardo Alvarez|'Edpic 888']], Carter Roberson as [[Carter Roberson|'Carterisgamer#53']], Oskar Kolkarino as [[Oskar Kolkarino|'Oskarrr RATM']], Nermin Jakupovic as [[Toxik Vermin|'Toxik Vermin']], Tristen Muller as [[TJ|'Tj2gaming']], Charles Fell as [[Charles Fell|'Crash Bandicoot Plush']], Reginald John as [[The Last Pepsi|'The Last Pepsi']], Josh Stark as [[Josh Rockstark|'Josh Rockstark']], Alexandre Elkhoury as [https://johnnycoopercinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Alexandre_Elkhoury SuperHyperHuman,] Karlos Crosso as [[Karl Cros|'Karl Cros']], Nickles Mayhew as [[Blue Badger|'Blue Badger']], Deltarune Shark as [[Delta Shark|'Mr. Shark']], Alexei Smirnoff as [[Fb1st|'Fb1st']], Edwin Halpert as [[Red Ski Cooper|'Red Ski Cooper']], Kelly Schrute as [[Kelly Lewis|'Kelly Lewis']], 'Katherine Schrute as [[Dora Deep|'Dora Deep]], Blair Pearce as [[Blair the Witch|'Blair the Witch']],' 'Abdullah Ahmed as [[Abdullah Shakur|'Abdullah Shakur']] and Guest Star Taylor James Miller as [[Mumkey Jones|'Mumkey Jones']]. Although a fictional show, it is shot as a stream without any script as the actors go along with whatever story comes into mind. This format is called Imagination. The Series Overall is about Johnny, Jeans, Bryan and Edpic streaming while going thru adventures with obstacles like villains always showing up at their houses and trying to make their lifes as miserable as possible. We will get other characters that show up in the streams like Nermin, Oskar, Carter, Tj, Charles, Last Pepsi, Helix, Mark and Mumkey. Along with character development for each protagonist and antagonist. Each Season has a new villain and twists coming in and out. The Series also has a Supporting cast like Kacy the Chihuahua as [[Kacy the Chihuahua|'Spyro the Dragon']], Lamon Harrington as [[Lamon Central|'Lamon Central']], Mark Guerrero as [[Mark 45|'Mark 45']], Trey Powell as [[Trey Powell|'Treyster Murray']], Joshua Dominguez as [[Joshua Dominguez|'Project 1990']], Helix Wheeler as [[Lord Helix Cooper|'Lord Helix Cooper']], James Halpert as [[Jamie Cooper|'Jamie Cooper']], Noah Halpert as [[Noah Cooper|'Noah Cooper']], Rickon Halpert as [[Rickon Cooper|'Rickon Cooper']], Lydia Schrute as [[Lydia Deep|'Lydia Deep']], Anthony Schrute as [[Thrax Deep|'Thrax Deep']], Casey Vincent as [[Lucky Charms Guy|'Lucky Charms Guy']], Kenyon Halpert as [[Kenyon Cooper|'Kenyon Cooper']], Cameron Drake as [[Kewl Games|'Kewl Games']], Alejandro Rush as [[Alex Galax|'Alex Galax']], Cameron Stark as [[Cam-Man The Sorcerer|'Cam-Man The Sorcerer']], Lennox Fennox as [[Lenn 256i|'Lenn 256i']], Jordy Cena as [[RKONoHomo|'RKONoHomo']], Maddie Jahns as [[Sheepover|'Sheepover']], Seth Rogen as [[Paul N. Jones the Alien|'Paul N. Jones the Alien']], Miles James as [[Zarbok|'Zarbok']] and Victor Yates as [[VoiceLegend|'VoiceLegend']]. Cast and Characters Jonathan Halpert as [[Johnny Cooper|'Johnny Cooper']]: The Series Main Protagonist, the Leader of The Cooper Gang and the son of Jim Halpert and Knack. He is a half-human, half-Celestial who was abducted from Earth. After his abduction, he began to build fame as the legendary outlaw and Master Thief. (Season Prologue-Present) Bryan Schrute as [[Bryan Deep|'Bryan Keen Deep']]: The Deuteragonist and Sidekick of Johnny Cooper and the son of Dwight K. Schrute. He is a half-human, half-celestial. Bryan was sent to space after Dwight Schrute not wanting any children. Bryan becoming the king of sucking people's dicks. (Season Prologue-Present) Joseph Gomez as [[Panda Jeans|'Panda Jeans']]: The Tritagonist and the Sidekick of Johnny Cooper. His father who was a Panda had sex with a human named Hulk Hogan. Joseph was later born and send to space after knowing Jeans' potential. He was raised in a planet full of Pandas. (Season Prologue-Present) Eduardo Alvarez as [[Eduardo Alvarez|'Edpic 888']]: The Quatagonist who was raised in the Cartel until he was abducted by Gman Rocks when Alvarez was only 5 years old. Gman had wanted to rape Eduardo but was stopped by Nermin who shot Gman's ship sending him to the deep oceans of hell. (Season Prologue-Season 5) Carter Roberson as [[Carter Roberson|'CarterisGamer#53']]: He is one of the first african american to join The Cooper Gang. He was found and rescued by Johnny and Oskar in World War 3 after being trapped by Froggos/Kevin Spacey. They became a trio alliance for the rest of the war. As of Season 6, he's the new Quatagonist (Season Prologue-Present) Oskar Kolkarino as [[Oskar Kolkarino|'Oskarrr RATM']]: Is the Son of Johnny Cooper himself. He was born after Johnny broke his condom when banging a woman who was later Oskar's mother, Pam Beesly. 7 months later, Beesly was supposed to give birth to Oskar in a Knack Hospital outside the War of Dunkirk. (Season Prologue-Present) Nermin Jakupovic as [[Toxik Vermin|'Toxik Vermin']]: He is known for being married with Bella Thorne, Jan Levinson and for his involvement in The Cooper Gang as he tied most of the character's journeys together. As a kid, he was raised by Knack to teach him the ways of the Knackism religion. (Season 1-Season 6; Guest Prologue Season) Tristen Muller as [[TJ|'Tj2Gaming']]: A survivor in the "iCarlers Vs. BTS Fans War". Before YouTube, TJ was a dedicated treasure hunter traveling thru different locations using the book of Sir Frances Jones. He was accompanied by Nermin during most of his adventures (Season 1-Present; Guest Prologue Season) Charles Fell as [[Charles Fell|'CrashBandicootPlush']]: Is one hell of a fella! He is known to having a successful plush series which to this day broke the record of being the most viewed YouTube series of all time. (Season 1-Present; Recurring Prologue Season) Reginald John as [[The Last Pepsi|'The Last Pepsi']]: is known to be the last surviving member of his kind, Pepsi. Previously living in a planet full of Pepsis, Pepsi Boi was the son of the famous Pepsi Man. The Last Pepsi was then raised in Earth by Doctors who experimented on him to see how a being can be a Pepsi. (Prologue Season-Present) Josh Stark as [[Josh Rockstark|'Josh Rockstark']]: Was the heir of Jon Snow and had to take Winterfell as a King, however modern ways did not allow that. So he had to pray to Knack where he unleashed Knack like Dragons that killed the Communists that where previously ruling Winterfell. (Season 4-Present) Alexandre Elkhoury as [[Alexandre Elkhoury|'SuperHyperHuman']]: is known to be Panda Jeans and Karen Fillippelli's cousin he has a love interest amy rose from sonic the hedgehog series and has an evil counterpart. it is known that Kevin Spacey possesed him once to create his evil counterpart and it set to believe he raped him 5 times. Alexandre has appeared 1 episode so far, where he fought against Alex Jones, Kevin Spacey, Jim Halpert and the Anti-Christ. He is also responsible for the Snapture which was later retcon. (Season 3 P1-Present) James Halpert as [[Jamie Cooper|'Jamie Cooper']]: He is the brother of Johnny Cooper, the son of Jim Halpert and Knack. He's known to be a half-human, half-celestial who was separated by Johnny Cooper during an attack by Anton Shakur and Johnny was abducted to space while Jamie was forced to go into Madagascar. He was reunited with Cooper and fought at Dunkirk where he was presumed dead. He reunited Cooper once again to find treasure of his father's. (Prologue Season, Season 2-5) Noah Halpert as [[Noah Cooper|'Noah Cooper']]: He is the brother of Johnny Cooper, Jamie and Rickon, the son of Jim Halpert and Knack. He's known to be a half-human, half-celestial who was separated by Johnny during an attack by Anton Shakur and Johnny was abducted to space while Noah went to a journey with Rickon where they later reunite with Johnny. (Prologue Season; Season 2-Present) Rickon Halpert as [[Rickon Cooper|'Rickon Cooper']]: He is the brother of Johnny Cooper, Jamie and Noah, the son of Jim Halpert and Knack. He's known to be a half-human, half-celestial who was separated by Johnny during an attack by Anton Shakur and Johnny was abducted to space while Rickon went to a journey with Noah where they later reunite with Johnny. (Prologue Season; Season 3 Part 1-Present) Kelly Schrute as [[Kelly Lewis|'Kelly Lewis']]: is the sister of Bryan Deep who was forced to born with him during the Schrute Farm Wars.Usually getting abused for being a girl by her father, Dwight K. Schrute III, she had to put up with his shit. Traumatized by all this as a child, Bryan did the best he could to protect her until he was send away by Dwight for being a mistake. She then went on to find Bryan (Season 2-Present) Katherine Schrute as [[Dora Deep|'Dora Deep']]: Is the other sister of Bryan Deep who grew close to Bryan during their childhoods until she was left alone with Thrax and Kelly Deep. She is Dwight's fav child and is called Dora because of her haircut. She later on gains the abiltiy to go see the past, present and the future along with warging into animals. (Season 4-Present) Edwin Halpert as [[Red Ski Cooper|'Red Ski Cooper']]: Is the once bastard son but now legitimized of Johnny Cooper. They reunite when they are stuck in the game of karts simulation server, where Red Ski tells him he's the son of Johnny and Dora. He was then legitimized and has been the heir of Cooperfell. (Season 5-Present) Taylor James Miller as [[Mumkey Jones|'Mumkey Jones']]: He is Johnny's mentor and father figure. During his childhood, Mumkey loved watching Animes, his favourite being Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. His parents weren't home most of the time, causing him to be alone with his uncle Alex. (Season 2-Season 6) Miles James as [[Zarbok|'Zarbok']]: The once assistant of Johnny and Crystal Fissure, turned enemy then ally again. A mysterious man with a fetish of furr. He was the second in command during the Night of the Hack which led to the tragic events that unfolds the destruction of Society and Business. (Prologue Season-Season 3; Season 6-Present) Mark Guerrero as [[Mark 45|'Mark 45']]: He is an old and first ever sidekick of Johnny Cooper and one of the founders of The Cooper Gang alongside Johnny Cooper, Panda Jeans and Bryan Deep. He is known to have the Benjamin Button disease when he was traveling to New York City for his planned assassination on Reggie Fils Aim. (Prologue Season-Season 3 P1) Lamon Harrington as [[Lamon Central|'Lamon Central']]: Is the first black person to join The Cooper Gang.He was one of Johnny and Jeans' close friends. They met during The War of The Happening where people got possessed by some unknown air that caused people to kill themselves. Lamon was immune to this cause as a kid (Prologue Season-Season 2; Guest Appearance Season 3 P1, 6) Helix Wheeler as [[Lord Helix Cooper|'Lord Helix Cooper']]: He is the son of Johnny Cooper and the brother of Oskar Kolkarino. He is known for being an emo kid with very edgy humor. When Pam entered Helix into this world, the doctors have said that Lord Helix was one of the "Emo Sperms" that made it thru the hole. (Prologue Season-Season 2) Maddie Jahns as [[Sheepover|'Sheepover']]: She is the Wife of Mumkey Jones and Bryan's Mentor. She was born is Sheepover Land where her mother was a Sheep and her father was a human man who fucked a sheep. Which created a hybrid of Human/Sheep. (Season 2-Season 5) Cameron Drake as Kewl Games: A man with multiple powers whom he can control such as VoiceLegend and SquareEyedJak. (Season 1; Season 4-Season 6; Guest Appearance Prologue Season) Seth Rogen as Paul[[Paul N. Jones the Alien| N. Jones the Alien]]: Jones is the roomate of Johnny Cooper and is infamous in his planet, being in the military but is the jerkoff junkie of the group. He was constantly smoking a blunt with Spyro the Dragon and Snoop Dogg. General Ross had enough of his bullshit and decided to order an execution for Jones. (Season 1-Season 6) Mike Myers as [[Shrek|'Shrek']]: Shrek was created the same day Knack created himself and the universe, he and Knack became best friends and later fooled around the world. They had many adventures until one day, Shrek betrayed Knack when the Anti-Christ killed half of Knack's close friends. (Prologue Season-1; Recurring Season 2; Guest Appearance Season 3 P1) Tupac Shakur as [[2Pac Shakur|'2Pac Shakur']]: He was trained by Shrek himself to reach his final transformation and was planning his revenge against Johnny and Bryan whom he thought where his evil counterparts that killed his family. During a stream, Johnny and Bryan prayed to Shrek and did some spazmoid ritual at 3AM, they ressurected 2Pac, he came back to Earth. (Season 2) John Krasinski as [[Jim Halpert|'Jim Halpert']]: He was a salesman at what was formerly Dunder Mifflin. During his departure, he went on a vacation where he met Knack, he fell in love with him and made love the following night. Having hardcore sex, they created the ultimate baby life-form known to man. A human/celestial hybrid, Johnny Cooper. (Season 3 P1-Season 5) Rainn Wilson as [[Dwight K. Schrute|'Dwight K. Schrute']]: He is the father of Bryan Deep. Schrute is the "Assistant to the Regional Manager" in selling paper, despite lacking social skills and common sense. (Season 3 P1-Season 4) Kevin Spacey as [[Alex Jones|'Alex Jones']]: Previously being Kevin Spacey, transformed into his true self after eating Knack's Ragu sauce. Now Alex Jones, he has the power to withhold the Infinity Gauntlet and kill any being that stands in his way. He is the founder and leader of the Homo Froggo gang. (Season 3 P1-Present) Jeffrey Dean Morgan as [[Anti-Christ|'Anti-Christ']]: He invaded Knack's ship and killing most of his people. He then took Knack, Shrek and Freddie Mercury hostage. Shrek almost killed Christ until Anti-Christ pulled some jujitsu on him and beating him to death with his Bat. (Season 3 P1, Season 7) Dustin Halten as [[Richard Burnish|'Richard Burnish']]: is the author of the Neon Bible and together with Steven Chilton, a co-host of The Jesus Chatline. Having co-founded the Chatline to spread the gospel of his Neon Bible, Richard is a devout modern Christian who sees himself as a modern-day Jesus Christ. Known as a warm engaging person. (Season 3P2-Present; Recurring Season 2-3 P1) Jason Walkrow as [[Steven Chilton|'Steven Chilton']]: was a co-host of The Jesus Chatline together with Richard Burnish. A devout yet naive Christian, Steven was better at detecting joke calls than his counterpart, Richard. Despite his rigid facade. (Season 3P2-Present; Recurring Season 2-3 P1) The Prologue Season The Prologue Season of The Johnny Cooper Series began on June 15, 2017 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. This Season is the backstory on how the Series starts and builds up it's characters to what it is today. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Edpic 888, Panda Jeans, Bryan Deep, Jamie Cooper, Mark 45, Oskar Kolkarino, Carter Roberson, Knack, Shrek, The Last Pepsi, Cam-Man The Sorcerer, Lennox Fennox, Lamon Central, Lucky Charms Guy and Lord Helix Cooper as Main Characters while having Charles Fell, Zarbok, Pam Beesly, Joshua Dominguez and Trey Powell as recurring characters. In this Season Premiere, Johnny and Edpic are send out from Knack himself to stop Shrek who is infecting the wrong religion and spread the true word of Knackism. During this adventure, they go thru Wumpa Islands and San Andreas to complete their embargo. While encountering Panda Jeans, Bryan Deep, Oskar, Carter and other characters. The Season received positive reviews becoming a hit show right next to the Plush Series. Cooper and Alvarez received Emmy Awards for their amazing performance. Trey Powell received an award for supporting cast. The First Season Season 1 of The Johnny Cooper Series began on February 16, 2018 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. This Season kicks off by getting more into the action and deep into the lore. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Panda Jeans, Edpic 888, Bryan Deep, Oskar Kolkarino, Carter Roberson, TJ Muller, Kewl Games, Cam-Man The Sorcerer, RKONoHomo, Lennox Fennox, Alex Galax, Knack, Toxik Vermin, Charles Fell, The Last Pepsi, Lamon Central, Zarbok and Shrek as Main Characters while having Bryan Deep, Mark 45, Pam Beesly, Lucky Charms Guy, Lord Helix Cooper, Joshua Dominguez, Trey Powell as recurring characters. The Season Premieres with Johnny and Jeans trying to find a girlfriend, which they later encounter their ex, Pam and Jeans meets the Transgender Pizza Person. While trying to preach the word of Knack and having to fight Shrek. During some sidestories, Johnny, Oskar and Carter go to break into some people's houses for their own pleasure. The Season received positive reviews and is considered the longest season in the series. Cooper and Jeans received Emmy Awards for their amazing performance. Mark 45, Eduardo and Bryan received an award for supporting cast. This Season Promotes Panda Jeans as Secondary Main Character while Edpic receives the third character, previously being secondary. While it adds Bryan to 4th Main Character. As well as promoting Charles Fell, TJ, Toxik Vermin to Main Characters. The Second Season '''Season 2 '''of The Johnny Cooper Series began on September 7, 2018 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. The Season gets more in depth with the characters and meeting their mentors from long ago along with encountering a threat they made. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Bryan Deep, Panda Jeans, Edpic 888, Oskar Kolkarino, Carter Roberson, TJ Muller, Toxik Vermin, Charles Fell, Knack, The Last Pepsi, Lamon Central, 2Pac Shakur and Mumkey Jones. Recurring Characters like Kacy the Chihuahua, VoiceLegend, Sneaky, Lydia Deep, Kenyon Cooper, 3Pac, Mark 45, Zarbok, Lucky Charms Guy, Mckr03, Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton are introduced as well. This Season promotes Bryan Deep as the Second Main Character, it moves Panda Jeans from Second to Third, Edpic from Third to Fourth. Along with adding new Cast members as Main Characters like Mumkey Jones and 2Pac Shakur. This is also the final season for Lamon Central as Series Regular. This Season Premieres with Johnny and Bryan playing Crash Bandicoot where they are invaded by Johnny's father like figure and mentor, Mumkey Jones who raids him with the Mumkey Crew and Sheepover. They are taken hostage and have to survive the trip. However after an agreement, they come in good terms and have to team up to fight a new enemy that is 2Pac Shakur after Johnny and Bryan accidentally resurrect him in a stream at 3AM via a ritual. The Season received higher reviews than the First Season and is considered the best season in the series thus far with Johnny and Bryan getting an Oscar Awards for Best Acting Performance in 2018, beating actors like Tom Cruise and Robert Downey Jr. The Third Season Part 1 '''Season 3 Part 1 '''of The Johnny Cooper Series began on December 15, 2018 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. This Season is known as "Infinity War" and features tons of characters going to war and saving the universe. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Bryan Deep, Panda Jeans, Edpic 888, Jim Halpert, Dwight K. Schrute, Toxik Vermin, Oskar Kolkarino, Carter Roberson, TJ Muller, The Last Pepsi, Charles Fell, Mumkey Jones, Lydia Deep, Knack, Anti-Christ and Alex Jones. Recurring Characters like Kacy the Chihuahua, Alexandre Elkhoury, VoiceLegend, Sneaky, Kenyon Cooper, Freddie Mercury, Gwen Spacey, Pam Beesly, Jan Levinson, Karen Fillippelli, The Froggos, Mark 45, Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton are introduced as well. The Season Premieres with Knack, Shrek and Freddie Mercury getting invaded in a ship by the Anti-Christ, who he eventually kills off Shrek and leaves Mercury and Knack to face the consequences. We get to see the view of a villain's perspective via Jim and Dwight's characters as they are introduced as workers for Kevin Spacey who transports illegal medicine that is known as the not straight froggo juice, he creates an army of Froggos to make the world not straight. He also wants to collect all the stones to make the entire universe not straight and kill half the universe in the process. Spacey later transforms into Alex Jones. Johnny and Bryan are forced to fight all this thru while trying to get the stones before Jones does. Having to go to obstacles and learn about their true parents like Jim and Dwight. In the finale, Jones wins and kills half the universe, killing off Johnny Cooper. This is the Final Season that features Mark 45 and Anti-Christ as they are permanently killed off. This Season also has a lot of numbers of deaths for Main Characters such as Johnny Cooper, Panda Jeans, Edpic 888, Dwight K. Schrute and Steven Chilton. However their deaths are not permanent. The Third Season Part 2 '''Season 3 Part 2 '''of The Johnny Cooper Series began on January 26, 2019 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. This Season is known as "Endgame" as they are forced to live an a society with only half the population gone. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Bryan Deep, Panda Jeans, Edpic 888, Toxik Vermin, Carter Roberson, Oskar Kolkarino, TJ Muller, Charles Fell, Jim Halpert, Dwight K. Schrute, Lydia Deep, Mumkey Jones, Richard Burnish, Steven Chilton, The Last Pepsi, Knack, Jesus Christ and Alex Jones. Recurring Characters like Kacy the Chihuahua, Once-Ler Cooper, VoiceLegend, Sneaky, Kenyon Cooper, Freddie Mercury, Gwen Spacey, Pam Beesly, Jan Levinson, Karen Fillippelli, The Froggos return as well. The Season Premieres after the Snapture with Bryan all torn apart along with tormented by Once-Ler Cooper. He is then joined by Johnny's father, Jim Halpert into undoing the Snap via help by Jesus. They have to go thru various obstacles and team up with old enemies to defeat Alex Jones and get the Gaunlet. Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton are promoted to Series Regulars for this season to give them more screentime before one of them are officially killed off. This Season marks the final season that features Alex Jones, Dwight K. Schrute and Once-Ler Cooper. This season has the most absences of Main Characters as they where killed off during Season 3. The Fourth Season '''Season 4 '''of The Johnny Cooper Series began on February 23, 2019 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Panda Jeans, Bryan Deep, Edpic 888, Carter Roberson, Oskar Kolkarino, Toxik Vermin, TJ Muller, Charles Fell, The Last Pepsi, Richard Burnish, Steven Chilton, Jim Halpert, Knack, Penelope Von Holland, Lydia Deep, Mumkey Jones, 3Pac MilkShaker, Elliot Rodger and Joel Osteen. Recurring Characters like Kacy the Chihuahua, VoiceLegend, Sneaky, Kenyon Cooper, Freddie Mercury, Gwen Spacey, Pam Beesly, Jan Levinson, Karen Fillippelli and 12Pac SaltShaker are back as well. This is also the final season that features Mumkey Jones and Knack as Series Regulars before they are killed off as well. This season has the most departures of characters such as Jan Levinson and Karen Fillippelli. This is the Second time Jeans is the Second Main Character. The Season Premieres with Penelope Von Holland running away from Joel Osteen who took pictures of him having gay sex, Joel is a christian man and doesn't want to be exposed. So he sends an army after her. In a bar, she meets Johnny and Jeans who help her fight Joel along with psychopath, Ted Bundy. During this journey, Jeans falls in love with Elliot Rodger who later turns out to be a psychopath and turns on him. The Fifth Season '''Season 5 '''of The Johnny Cooper Series began on May 15, 2019 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. This Season is known as the Game of Karts Saga. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Bryan Deep/Reek, Panda Jeans, Edpic 888, TJ Muller, Karl Cros, Badger Mayhew, Delta Shark, Fb2nd, Red Ski Cooper, Alexandre Elkhoury, Carter Roberson, Toxik Vermin, Josh Rockstark, Florian Himsl, Rickon Cooper, Noah Cooper, Jamie Cooper, Charles Fell, Kelly Lewis, Lydia Deep, Dora Deep, The Last Pepsi, Oskar Kolkarino, Bartholomew Cooper, ProJared, The Noid, Alex Jones, Ramsay Jones, Mumkey Jones, James Charles, Jim Halpert, Joseph Urban and Richard Burnish. Recurring Characters like Kacy the Chihuahua, VoiceLegend, Kenyon Cooper and Knack return as well The Season Premieres with Johnny Cooper and Alexandre Elkhoury recruting Carter, Jeans and Josh to save Bryan whom was tortured and turned slave by Ramsay Jones while fighting the evil clutches of ProJared and James Charles. But thru it all, a mistake from the past, which Johnny and Edpic resurrected, The Noid, has come back to haunt them. After the Fifth Episode, Johnny, Alexandre and TJ are put into a Kart racing arena where they meet new friends and foes. This is the final season that includes Edpic 888, Jamie Cooper, Lydia Deep, Charles Fell, Tim, Reek and Jim Halpert.